Alisa Black
Alisa Black is a Noble pure-blooded Vampyre and a member of the Dracula Faction, a male-dominated Vampyre faction. She is a student of Kuoh Ryuu Academy and member of the Student Council. She and Ouryuu Nakiri were given a task by Myrddin Beelzebub to find the last two Longinus. Appearance Alisa appears in her teens, possessing sleek, long light lavender/silver puffy hair; her like a work of art: incredibly pretty, with deep red eyes able to illuminate an abyss. At Kuoh Academy she wore a hood and thick glasses and had a muffler wrapped around her neck, a jersey tied around her skirt, and wore fluffy mittens on her hands. Personality Alisa appeared to be calm, kind, and friendly. Unlike her fellow vampyres, Alisa didn’t possess any arrogance as she was friendly around the members of the Student Council and Occult Research Club. History Alisa was born as noble of the House of Black under the Dracula Faction. At some point she became acquainted to Bennia Ruthven, a member of the House of Ruthven. She eventually became a student of Kuoh Ryuu Academy in Japan and there she met and befriended Ouryuu. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 19 Alisa was mentioned in Volume 19 as one of the new members of the student council under Kaoru Nonaka. Volume 23 Alisa made her first appearance in Volume 23, where she accompanied Ouryuu to the Occult Research Club and she leaped to embrace Bennia upon their reunion. She supports Ouryuu to join team Welsh Dragon Emperor of Blazing Blue Petrification because she believes that he was always daydreaming, which Ouryuu says that doesn’t count as support and she was the one daydreaming. After the match Marcello Pasolini and his team, Alisa appeared in Hell without wearing the layers of clothing to congratulate Ouryuu on his hard work. She and Ouryuu witness Arthur cheering up Robertina Phenex, commenting he is a good person who looks after both his friends and his harem. Volume 24 In Volume 24, she was present within Kuoh Ryuu Academy along with Shirone, Sasha, Fenris, Nanao and Ouryuu when a group of Grim Reapers and Hollows came in and assaulted them. Ouryuu and Sasha were able to escape and find Arthur, Robertina and Ryume Akai to warn them of the present threat, they managed to make it back in time and save everyone. Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Alisa reappeared in True Volume 5, joining her fellow third and second year students at the Tokyo station for their school trip departure to Kyoto, with the senior students seeing them off. After arriving to Kyoto, Alisa and the others meet up with the Arthur, Mina and Ariel to inform them of the recent attack of Azus, Gressil and Sonneillon. After the discussion of a plan, Alisa and the third year students agreed to Ariel's order to protect Kyoto from a possible group separating from Erebus’ group. Powers & Abilities Vampyre Physiology: Being a Vampyre, Alisa has normal/common abilities of a Vampyre. * Dark Eater (闇の食い Yami no gui): The House of Black's main ability, she has control over darkness, which extends beyond the normal extension of a regular vampire, extending from the smallest amount such as the shadow of a string of hair. Alisa has shown to be a master over the ability, capable of control the darkness inside of a Grim Reaper's cloak and killing them from the inside out. * Blood Consumption: Alisa can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. The effects can be strengthened due to it being a virgin blood. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Alisa is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, easily knock down the Grim Reapers using her bare hands and fists. Immortality: As a pure blooded vampyre, Alisa possesses immortal abilities that allows her not to age. Trivia * Alisa's surname, Black, could be a nod to the typical element of pure-blooded Vampires' having to remain in the darkness. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampyre Category:Student Council